Many modern hotels and motels in the resort industry are equipped with automatic closing doors. While these doors serve security and fire suppression functions when they are closed, there are many circumstances when it is beneficial to keep such doors open for brief periods of time. Hotel employees such as bellmen, room service, housekeeping, engineering, security and convention service personnel, all have occasions when regular passage through these doors is convenient. In those instances, it is beneficial to use a door prop device to keep the door open for the brief periods of time necessary. Bellmen, for example must enter rooms many times a day carrying bags for patrons. Their service is most conveniently performed when the door to the room being accessed can be held open by a door prop device. Conventional door prop devices however, are not designed to be easily and conveniently carried on the person of the service provider.
Conventional door stop devices are not suitable for the heavy fire-proof and security doors found in the modern luxury resort industry and most are not suitable for use where the exterior finish of the door must be protected from marks, scratches and dents.
Thus, there is a continuing need in the resort industry for a simple, economical and professional appearing door prop that can be easily carried on the person of service personnel in resorts of the highest quality and which is suitable for the needs of the modern hotel industry.